


泥玫瑰

by Vivimi



Category: all晰 - Fandom 我晰
Genre: Other
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2020-05-15 19:32:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19302352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vivimi/pseuds/Vivimi
Summary: 【我晰 第一人称婊子文学 泥且脏 是双性非性转 姐姐是“我”一直延续下来的初映像 】





	泥玫瑰

“被埋进泥里的是我。”

是我邻居家的姐姐，平时总爱穿白裙子，侍弄他门前掺着三两朵不知名的小野花。这山头上疯长的野东西，扎根于他的草坪，愣是给养成娇滴滴的娃娃，一日复一日汲取晨光，与姐姐的柔软的身体。

对，我疯狂地妒忌这些玩意。每当草叶蛇一样绕上他足趾的时候，我便在想了。要在大庭广众之下相拥缠绵，邀请月亮做见证。捕获他裙摆底下于双腿间徘徊的星屑，偷藏进瓶中，以此要挟王晰，让他给予我一个水果硬糖味儿的吻。

——我的姐姐，名字叫做王晰。

他从未向我提起过，然而木质栅栏外，从不缺少呼唤王晰的男人。地底下四方酒樽的陈酿，抑或是枝桠上青色蜜桃，都跟提前依靠小纸条通风报信过的迎考学生似的，用一捧滴着露水的火红玫瑰，当做前来兴风作浪的凭证。王晰——王晰——王晰。不甚相同的语调叫着，喊着，唤着。王晰便踩着云来，轻飘飘地像一张白纸，跳跃的，灵动的，折上三道便能塞进衬衫的左边口袋。

都教这是痴，可人们并没有理由自其中脱身不是吗？太多太多了，自他入住开始，最打头的那一个的模样已然记不太清了。可王晰还依然是王晰，黑暗中哭泣彷徨怒吼的从来就不是他，这个妄想在所有扉页里留下唇膏印记的卡门——王晰，我的邻居，我的床伴，我的……我的……

我的爱人。

这并不是什么难以启齿的事情。或许您愿意听点故事吗？故事的主角是我，还有两寸玫瑰，是偷来的。现在已然在世界对岸的某一隅遇见新的叶，敲奏他新的华彩乐章。

与所有烂俗言情剧的开端一样，是个清晨，指针走得慢，歌声也走得慢，追随罗盘指引，跟着沙漠里踽踽独行的驼铃走向天边。他便就这样来了，从天上坠下来，接住他就像接住雨滴一样容易。说不清楚形状，也想不明白事情，或许是老杰克前些日子酿出的白葡萄酒在作祟，对笔刷下命令，嗡嗡着蜜蜂，衔色彩各异的小水滴往王晰衣服上撞。

“十……十分抱歉姐姐！我……”

“你叫我姐姐？好吧，好吧，好吧，小画家。”

他一连说了三个“好吧”。太阳什么时候会死去我不知道，但星星来了，那颗该在夜空里流浪的星，带来晚风与降雨。他俯身，露出脖颈，融化蜜糖，用十指指尖揩去颜料块。不似镇上的傻姑娘，红的白的黄的把自己染成小糖豆。在鸽子都困乏的夏天里，这双手被人吻过吗？边缘修得齐整，花瓣根部泛着粉，像西瓜汁的红，触上喉头甜腻清凉——这都让我想把他的手攥紧，吻过后再一遍又一遍复刻他的轮廓。

鬓角边头发被吹起，王晰两块薄唇凑近我耳边，词尾缀上蝴蝶，衔沙砾入海，玫瑰在海浪里二度开放——他说小画家，你要赔我一张画。多简单啊，蕾丝与发酵的口红是，粘上汗水板结的粉底是，舌尖上的薄荷烟叶也是，东拼西凑就能出一个人。作为一个完美主义者，这些东西着实难以让人提起兴趣。便三天两天地外出，看见流水上的桐叶就想锁进画里，林间的塘底的尘土里的，都要镌刻下，带回一片蝉鸣的梦中，从大写的壹开始编纂到罗马的无穷大，一日复一日，除此之外的东西都去他妈的。  
……  
可我衣服脏了。他这样说。嗓音是首诗，介于世俗与理想之间，绵绵软软极具破坏力。木屑粒子自耳道涌入胸腔，摩擦出一小团火，藏着捂着把热气从喉管往上送，把整个脑仁儿蒸成半熟，吊根绳便成了木偶。眼看他手指向后搭上缎带，太轻，太慢，就那样一点儿，一点儿，完完全全飘落进泥里。

现在回想起来，有理由相信这是一场诱奸。都怪阳光太热烈，连带着空气也雷鸣电闪，皮肤一挨就蹦出火星子，源头是浪里的玫瑰花。你看吧，热烈奔放的火红玫瑰，我们在雨里做爱了。

浪里的玫瑰，最不缺的就是水，货真价实的浪。这堕天下来的生物，身下含着两套物件，不论哪边捅进去都汩汩流水，连带着嘴角都弯起，一双狐狸眼吊着魂湿漉漉地哭。沿从脊柱下去，是蝴蝶骨，撑着背后皮肤，快要挣出翅膀。我也只能这样抱着啊，就像抱着一朵云，虚无缥缈无影无形，一不留神就要飞回天上。一定要跟着流浪，一定要取身旁白天鹅翅尖的羽，一定要沾上精液从尾椎开始一遍又一遍在他背后复写情诗。

白日里套着裙，坐倚窗台吟唱歌颂。月升时走到世界的对立面，就是我们的故事。张开双腿用最热烈的性织就成网，对爱却缄言。

他不爱烟草，却爱夺去我手中只剩最后一口的。咬碎内里的甜橙爆珠，在泥潭里找光，并于性爱末尾一同交换濒死的气息。那烟雾散得慢，曾以为再放慢一些，就会是永恒。

当下还是要追寻老样子过生活。对着天画幻想乡，玫瑰也有他的归宿。在没有星星的夜晚，偶尔也能拥个满怀，偷来一个月亮，身体力行缠绵出一折子戏；躲在月亮背后，便是鬼扯大家的舞台——过去未来现在，甚至是小孩儿，再回到性爱。性爱性爱，放他娘的狗屁能剥离开。时间走得愈远，弯弯绕绕愈是多，打成死结，于夏日里冬眠，能一起在焚化炉里化成灰才最是好。

玫瑰呀，绽着一半不肯将芯儿放开。走到这，忘掉烟叶，忘掉蕾丝、口红，与板结的粉底，今夜玫瑰只属于我。上帝，我终于亲吻了他的唇。将他赤裸地拥在怀中，我终于完成我的画作。染在画布上的红，再一次蔓延到他身上，参杂着松节油，手指一划便妖冶泄露。

你看，并不是无理由的。

还得怪王晰，合眼是蛊，伸手是诱。向后软瘫着，头摆向一边抹挲未干的颜料块。小画家，太素了，你知道我想要什么。说完便嗤嗤地笑，像极伸长脖颈的傲慢鸽子，最爱玩牵绳游戏。今天怎么痴了傻了？玫瑰呀——小画家，就那种红玫瑰——你是知道的——

画笔只得再次捡起，就在锁骨的缺失处补上一朵，还要漂洋过海，给怀里的也来一片。只可惜花期太短，在夜的下半篇章就枯萎，跟着汗滴流淌，四指喇过，晕出深红的海浪。

今晚是个好时节，偷来了月亮与星星。色块在逐渐成型，身上的却依旧水润。画布里的笑着，怀里的眼睛闭合，非嗔非喜，缠起双腿拿内侧蹭我阴茎。颂歌变成诗篇，世俗诗人的鬼扯小黄段。蜷缩在规整的行列里，摇摆小巧圆润的臀，描绘画布之下的深层暗纹。

结果便是连着现实也打破，跪坐在地朝拜天，朝拜地，朝拜月亮与星星。沿着指尖一路向上吻过，停留在下颌，最终选择离去，辗转于耳后作为终点站。手上攥着王晰胸前两团软肉，说实在的，贫瘠无趣。两粒乳头作为鬼扯小黄段的常客，十分努力地在履行职责。万事万物一应俱全，润上糖渍纹绣漂亮，可爱如同狐狸玩具，矜贵乖张。欺负狠了就要挠人，年长者还得被哄着，哄到连胡须都松弛，才肯磨砺肿胀发痛的阴茎，挤着轧着吐出白精。寻最后一点绵软的颜料块，混杂在一起作落款。

被雨淋湿的仲夏，今夜有蝴蝶入梦。

花瓣交叠，藏掖心事的绝佳地点。第二日清晨，雨太重，连带着鸽子也飞不动，灌了精的玫瑰醉倒，飘香向下沉，怏怏倚在窗台，拨开云雾找星星。分针指到十二就消失，独属于他的魔法，甚至还未来得及道别。至此，故事走到尾声。

掏空枪膛的火药，我填玫瑰做伴。后墙撒上一把种子，娇花像蓬草，努力生长着根，招摇出茎与叶，然后死在一场火急火燎的大雨中。画布都成鬼画符，天地颠倒日夜互换，梦境成了主旋律。偶然间能听见点歌声，大概是他拿去浇灌小野花的，前一秒是藏着鸟的树林，扯下叶子就赤裸，喘息飘飘也有调式。

忘了，全部都给忘了。存在不存在，真真假假都送给哲学家，教他们去研究一个新的课题致敬诺贝尔。是不是用红墨水模仿自杀，乌泱泱撒实木地板上一片，就能开启某种不被记载的仪式，等价交换，让王晰从泥里长出来。

请原谅年轻人的私心吧，我还要留下一双眼睛。脉络里深藏有天边的星辰，它曾伴我前往世界各地流浪。更要留下它熬过隆冬等到春水化开，镌刻下不知何时从朝日的浪里漂回来的玫瑰。

他会回来的。


End file.
